Getting Noticed
by Chibi Taiga
Summary: Eren ha tenido un flechazo con uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, y no sabe cómo decírselo. Pero, un día de la detención, el muchacho que Eren ha admirado siempre, está ahí. Y por mucho que Eren no había querido esta detención, resulta que podría ser el comienzo de algo. ([LeviXEren] [JeanXMarco] [AU Modern] [** FLUFF YAOI **] [TRADUCCIÓN]
1. Chapter 1

Está es una traducción del fic "**Getting Noticed", **de ** "YoDog41" ~~ **

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Eren:**

"Usted llega tarde, Sr. Jaeger. " mi profesor advirtió. "Será una detención. "

"Pero – "

"Ninguna excusa. Usted llegó tarde, y usted sabe perfectamente de las consecuencias. "

"Bien..." le dije a regañadientes, agarrando la detención de mi maestro, no había ningún uso en discutir. La Sra. Leonhardt es uno de los más estrictos de los profesores de la escuela, y lo único que pasó es que me quedé con ella, en dos clases; Inglés y Francés. Es realmente malo. A pesar de que, lo que era peor para mí, porque me salía de su camino, para hacer personalmente mi vida un infierno.

Mientras que caminando de regreso a mi asiento, he oído que sorna. Rápidamente me miró a mi alrededor para hallar el culpable, y allí, sentado en la parte de atrás de la clase, Jean. Jean Kirschten era un enemigo, y todo tipo de dolor en el trasero. Había un problema conmigo, desde el momento que he empezado a ir a la escuela. Y, en cada una de las clases que tuve con él, siempre me dan mierda, y trata de hacerlo mejor que yo. Es viejo, rápido, pero no importa lo que hizo, traté de ser el más grande hombre, y pasar por alto sus descarados comentarios hacia mí.

Me senté, en l aparte de atrás de la sala, junto a mi buen amigo, Armin. Él había estado a mi lado, cuando mi madre había fallecido. De hecho, en realidad nos encontramos en el cementerio. Ahora que lo pienso, eso suena bastante deplorable. Pero de todos modos, resultó que su abuelo había fallecido, así que fue agradable hablar con alguien que sabía lo que estaba pasando. En un primer momento, nos limitamos a hablar en el cementerio, pero un rato después, nos unimos, y ahora somos los mejores amigos.

La Sra. Leonhardt regresó a la enseñanza, y me volví a ignorarla. Armin me toco el hombro, y me entregó una nota. Lo abrí, y leí: _"¿Por qué llegaste tarde?"_

Si esto viniera de cualquier otra persona, entonces yo podría simplemente haber ignorado. Pero como era Armin, yo sabía que era solo cuestión. Saqué un lápiz de mi libro de vuelta, y le escribí_. "fui a la enfermería, ya que no me sentía de lo mejor". _Después de que terminé de escribir, le entregue la nota de nuevo a Armin, quien lo leyó, y me dio una mirada de simpatía. Me encogí de hombros como respuesta, y miré de nuevo a la parte delantera de la sala, con la esperanza de que haría ir el tiempo más rápido.

( 눈‸눈 )

La última campana había sonado, y yo estaba muy emocionado de ir a casa, es decir, hasta que me acordé de mi detención. Toda mi esperanza fue destruida, y yo ya no era nada feliz. La Sra. Leonhardt necesitaba cortarme un poco la holgura. No fue mi culpa se me hizo tarde, era mi estómago. Poco a poco me arrastré por los pasillos, y pasé todos los niños de la suerte, que fueron capaces de volver a casa al final del día, mientras estaba atrapado en detención. ¿Por qué siempre me quedó con la mala suerte? Simplemente no era justo.

Después de lo que sentía como la eternidad, baje las escaleras y llegue a sala de detención. Suspiré y abrí la puerta, para encontrar al principio, al Sr. Erwin, leyendo un libro. Probablemente fue el mejor personal de los miembros de esta escuela. Siempre fue muy indulgente, pero si conocías su lado malo, estabas en un boleto de ida al infierno. Aunque, siempre fue considerado con migo, debido a mi situación. Sentí que mi estado de ánimo se aligero, y entré en el interior. Puse mi nota de detención en el escritorio en él que estaba sentado. Una vez que vio el documento, puso su libro a un lado y me miró. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, cuando me vio. "Eren ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?", me preguntó. Normalmente era un chico bastante bueno, y cada vez que me envían aquí, era por el mismo profesor.

"Bueno, llegué tarde a Inglés, y la Sra. Leonhardt decidió darme una detención… " , le dije, con un suspiro de exasperación.

"¿Por qué llegaste tarde?", Me preguntó.

"Porque yo estaba en la oficina de la enfermera, y ella decidió que tenía suficiente tiempo para llegar a clase, por lo que no necesitaría una nota de tardanza."

"Esta bien. Simplemente toma un asiento, y trabaja en cualquier tarea que puedas tener."

Asentí con la cabeza, y se alejó de su escritorio. Miré alrededor de la habitación y vi a dos personas. El primero de ellos se sentó en la parte delantera de la habitación, y parecía completamente fuera de lugar. Tenía una sensación de un Nerd, una que nunca había estado en problemas antes. Y en cuanto al otro chico, bueno, yo lo conocí. Tal vez no muy bien, pero sabía su nombre. Él era extremadamente popular, y "rey" de la escuela, Levi. La razón por la que estoy utilizando la palabra "rey" de esa manera, era porque no quería serlo. Levi era el tipo de persona que guardaba todo para sí mismo, pero él no era tímido. Él odiaba a todos y todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Ya para añadir a la mezcla, que era un limpia-freak. En realidad, nadie sabía cómo Levi había conseguido ser tan popular, y para ser honesto, yo creo que ni él sabía tampoco.

Levi se dio cuenta que yo estaba buscando en él, y puso los ojos. Me sonrojé un poco, y me senté en un asiento. Nunca había hablado con él, a pesar de que él estaba en el mismo grado que yo, un estudiante de segundo año. Yo siempre había esperado que tratara de conversar con migo, aunque fuera para decirme que saliera de su camino, pero él nunca lo hizo. Honestamente, no puedo recordar un momento en que le oí hablar. No tuve clases con él, y yo casi nunca lo vi en los pasillos. Levi era una de esa personas de las que se habla mucho, pero nunca de ser visto.

Había razones por las cuales quería estar tan cerca de él. No era para que yo pudiera ser popular ni nada, no me importaba eso. No, fue algo muy diferente. La razón por la que había querido llegar tan cerca de Levi era más personal. Era porque lo amaba. Cliché, como sea, juré que fue amor a primera vista. No era sólo lo que me encantó. También fue factor de dedicación de Levi. Él siempre estaba allí para sus amigos, y él nunca se rendiría. También me encantó su actitud cabreada, y lo corto que era. Todo lo relacionado con él era lindo, en cierto modo, que no se puede describir. Levi era casi _demasiado_ perfecto.

Algunas cosas me impidieron a hablarle de mis sentimientos. Uno de ellos era, él tiene un montón de fan-girls, incluso un club de fans, y yo sabía que él probablemente no era gay. Aunque nunca lo he visto salir con nadie, ni oír cualquier chisme sobre él. Porque eso es sólo algo que se extendió como reguero de pólvora, especialmente en esta escuela. Otro fue, el miedo al rechazo Siempre fue difícil de aceptar un "no" por respuesta, sobre todo si es de la persona que amas. Yo no creo que sea tan difícil de tomar de Levi, sin embargo. Él probablemente sería por lo menos una especie de educado. Y es probablemente que no le diría a la gente sobre ella, ya que no es la clase de persona que le dice a la gente cosas, si no le beneficia. Y en este caso no lo haría.

Parecía que mis pensamientos se habían llevado a mi mente lejos de la detención, y antes de darme cuenta, la media hora había terminado. Puse todas las tareas que estaba trabajando, en mi bolso, y me la colgué al hombro. Salí de la sala de detención, y grité "adiós" al Sr. Erwin, quien me dijo que mejor no me estuviera metiendo en más problemas. Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Mientras caminaba por las escaleras, pude escuchar las botas de tacón alto, que llevaba Levi, detrás de mí. Creo que los usó para hacerle más alto, que en realidad, lo hizo. Tragué saliva, y mire detrás de mi hombro. Y, al igual que si se tratara de mi suerte, era lo que yo me había imaginado. Levi miró enfadado, como siempre, pero algo había cambiado. Parecía más ¿relajado?

Finalmente me había alejado de la escuela, y yo no podría haber sido más feliz. Pero, lamentablemente para mí, tuve que caminar hasta mi casa, y se estaba haciendo más frio el exterior. Yo siendo la persona estúpida que soy, olvidé una chaqueta el día de hoy, a pesar de que sabía que iba a ser frio. Suspiré y comencé a caminar, cuando me escuché algo. "Oí mocoso. ¿Por dónde caminas?".

Me detuve y me volví. Como si el cielo hubiera escuchado mis oraciones, era Levi, en realidad me estaba hablando. Sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a correr, y mis mejillas enrojecieron. Tragué saliva, y respondí. "P-por aquí…" Señalé a la dirección de mi casa.

"Está bien." Levi pasó junto a mí, antes de que el tiempo se detuviera y miró a su manera. "¿Vas a venir?" Al darme cuenta de que quería caminar con migo, rápidamente asentí con la cabeza. . . "Tch mocoso de mierda…" murmuró, mientras seguía caminando. Me encontré con él. ¿Por qué Levi quería caminar a casa con migo?, era desconocido. Pero, cualquiera que sea la razón, yo no iba a dar por sentado.

* * *

**Espero les guste la historia, en mi opinión es muy linda, y vale la pena el traducirla ~~, cualquier recomendación háganme saberla, para poder decírsela al escritor, Los que sepan escribir en Inglés, sería lindo que dejaran su review en la historia original. sin más adiosito ~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Está es una traducción del fic "**Getting Noticed", **de **"YoDog41" ~~**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Eren:**

Yo quería creerlo, pero no pude hacerlo. Levi, el chico que me había enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo, me había hablado, y ahora, estaba caminando a casa con migo. Esto fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Y pensar que, si yo no hubiera conseguido la detención, esto siquiera pudo estar sucediendo en estos momentos. ¿Por qué Levi había hablado a mí de repente? , era desconocido para mí. Había pasado 4 años sin siquiera mirar a mi dirección, pero ahora, él estaba caminando a mi lado. Pero cualquiera que sea la razón, que no iba a dar por sentado.

Soy una especie de don nadie de la línea de la escuela. Realmente sólo tenía un amigo, y eso fue Armin. Yo de vez en cuando hablo con algunos de mis compañeros de clase, aquí y allá, pero no era nada para obtener mi nombre por ahí. La única vez que la gente realmente hablo de mí, fue cuando me gusta hacer algo increíblemente estúpido, y que se extienden los rumores. Es por eso que yo siempre estaba alerta, y se centró por lo que no haría nada para avergonzar a mí mismo. Pero, la mayoría de las veces, no podía ser ayudado. Yo no era uno de esos que quería ser un chico popular, yo no quería que a gente estuviera hablando mierda sobre mí.

Habían pasado unos cinco minutos, Levi y yo no habíamos dicho una sola palabra. Estaba empezando a verme gravemente torpe. Quería decir algo, pero yo ni siquiera sabía si iba a recibir una respuesta. E incluso si él respondería, lo que en nombre de Dios, estábamos, ¿aún debemos hablar de?, Nunca hablé de algo, a nadie, a menos que me hablarán de primera. Así a partir de una conversación que iba a ser bastante difícil.

El aire fresco estaba empezando a llegar a ser casi insoportable, y yo empecé a temblar. Me maldije mentalmente. El tío se había enamorado de mí reconocí, y no ni siquiera lo pude disfrutar. Estúpido tiempo… Pero en el medio tratando de encontrar calor, así que no lo congele, vi a Levi haciendo algo con su chaqueta. Le miró y noté que él estaba despegado. Cuando finalmente lo había conseguido, se llevó a cabo mi camino y dejó de caminar. "Aquí…", dijo.

Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban, y ya no estaba tan frio. ¿Levi me estaba entregando su chaqueta? Estaba a punto de tomarla cuando me di cuenta de que probablemente la necesitaba más que yo. Yo no quiero ser grosero con él, ni nada. "N-no, esta bi-bien". – Dije, tratando de devolverle la chaqueta.

"Estás temblando como si acabaras de ser rociado con agua helada. Ahora, ponte la chaqueta, o muere del frío". Levi me tiró la chaqueta y siguió caminando. Decidí no ponerlo más enojado, y me puse con cuidado la chaqueta. Solo Dios sabe lo que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho de arranqué. Pero, decidí que lo haría con cuidado, me subí la cremallera, y alcancé a Levi. La chaqueta que me permitió usar era de un verde azul marino, con una capucha, y unas alas extrañas en él. Estaba increíblemente caliente, y cuando pensé en quien pertenecía, Sonreí.

Después de caminar un poco más, Levi se había detenido frente a una casa bastante agradable. Le di una mirada confusa. "¿Por qué te detienes?" – Le pregunté.

"Esta es mi casa, Así que debe de ser muy obvió por qué me detuve.", Dijo con un suspiro. Me di cuenta de que nuestro caminar juntos había terminado, comencé a desabrochar la chaqueta, y dársela de nuevo a Levi, pero él sólo me detuvo. "Solo mantenla".

"¿Enserio?" Le pregunté en estado de shock.

"Sí. Tengo muchas más adentro." Levi rodó sus ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

"Está bien… Oh, um… ¿Adiós? , Le dije. Levi no respondió nada, pero hizo un gesto, y fue lo mejor que probablemente recibiría de él. Así, continué el camino a mi casa, y yo estaba en un estado de ánimo mucho mejor.

* * *

Intentaré subir dos capítulos diarios, no prometo nada chicas/os.

Lo siento, si hice mala alguna traducción, si es de esa forma díganmelo porfa ~


	3. Chapter 3

Está es una traducción del fic "**Getting Noticed", **de **"YoDog41" ~~**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Eren:**

Entré a la escuela, en un estado de muy buen humor. Había sido así desde ayer, el día que Levi fue a casa con migo. Cuando llegué a mi casa, mi hermana, Mikasa, paso a hacerme muchas preguntas molestas acerca de porque llegaba tan tarde. Normalmente, me gusta simplemente ignorarla, o le grito que no se meta en mi vida, pero hoy estaba de buen humor, que le respondí. Lo que le sorprendió. Mikasa dice que tengo los peores ánimos de todas las personas que conoce, así que cuando soy realmente amable con alguien, es con Armin, y ella no sabe que hacer. Eh tratado de controlar mi temperamento, pero desde que murió mi madre, he tenido dificultades para hacerlo.

Volví la cerradura de combinación, y abrí mi casillero. Suspiré. Todos los días, el casillero continuaba estando sucio, y se ponía aun más sucio. Nunca tuve tiempo para limpiarlo, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado con el trabajo escolar. Yo sabía que tenía que conseguir las mejores notas que pudiera, así podría conseguir una beca para la Preparatoria. La única persona con la que vivo es con mi hermana, que de paso tiene que trabajar en tres empleos, solo para pagar las cuentas. Así, la preparatoria no era una opción por el dinero. Pero incluso en ese momento mis calificaciones eran normales, y nada para emocionarse.

Puse mis libros de texto, y las otras cosas que no necesitaba más, las deje en mi casillero desordenado. Después de eso, fui a los bienes comunes, y me senté en una mesa, mientras esperaba a que Armin llegará. Saqué mi cuaderno de dibujo, y comencé a dibujar. Y antes de darme cuenta, sentí que alguien se sentó enfrente de mí. Pensando que era Armin, miré hacia arriba. Estaba a punto de darle la bienvenida, cuando me di cuenta que no era Armin. Era Levi. Sentí como un rubor azotó mi rostro, tan pronto miré hacia abajo. "H-Hola…" – Le dije, en voz baja.

"Hey" – Respondió. Mil cosas pasaban por mi mente en estos momentos. ¿Por qué Levi estaba sentado junto a mí? ¿Éramos amigos ahora? ¿O simplemente estaba sentado a mi lado, porque se sentía solo?. Yo no sabía que pensar. Quería preguntarle, pero sentí que sería grosero, así que simplemente mantuve la boca cerrada acerca de él. Pero eso no me sirvió de nada, al contrarió pensé más en ello.

Después de un rato, volví a dibujar en mi cuaderno de dibujo, y Levi comenzó a escribir. Armin llegaría pronto, así que ya no sería tan incómodo.

( 눈‸눈 )

Era la clase de inglés, y la Sra. Leonhardt en realidad estaba siendo bastante agradable para un cambio. Probablemente fue porque había un nuevo estudiante en la clase. Se llamaba Marco Boldt. Yo no tendría nada en contra de él, si no fuera amigo de Jean. Pero quien sabe, este chico puede ser agradable. Ese es otro hábito que yo estaba tratando de romper. Yo tenía la tendencia de juzgar a la gente antes de conocerlos bien, lo hacía con base a su apariencia, con quien se juntaba, etc. Hice lo mismo con Levi; Yo había pensado que era engreído y pesado, pero era lo contrario, a partir de lo que había presenciado el día de ayer. Aunque, eso podría haber sido debido al hecho de que estábamos solos. Pero, se sentó junto a mi hoy, por lo que debería de contar para algo.

El resto de las clases fue bastante lento, y yo no tenía nada que hacer, excepto escuchar al maestro leer Romeo y Julieta. Juré que era su libro favorito, ya que ella lo leía todo el tiempo. La única cosa que podía adivinar era que podía relacionarse con los personajes. Supongo que entendí de donde vía desde entonces. Era algo así como yo, y el manga de Fullmetal Alchemist. Yo era muy parecido al personaje principal, en un sentido de la perdida de mi madre, y que no sabe nada sobre su padre. Aunque, él manejó los problemas mucho mejor que yo.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una espera de un año de duración, la campana sonó, y ya era hora de ir a almorzar. Puse todos los papeles que tenía a fuera, dentro de mi bolso y salí de la habitación sin decir nada más. El día de hoy iba bastante lento, pero no era demasiado malo. Tenía tiempo. En cuanto abrí la puerta, empecé a caminar hacia la cafetería, cuando dos de mis peores enemigos; Reiner Braun, y Bertholdt Fubar; me detuvieron. Han tenido problemas conmigo más de lo que han tenido con Jean, al menos Jean nunca había vencido a la mierda. Estaba bien cuando uno de ellos me acogería sucesivamente. No estoy diciendo que iba a ganar, solo estoy diciendo que dejaría la lucha en un daño mínimo. Pero, cuando los dos se reunían para darme una paliza, nunca fue algo bueno. La última vez me rompieron el brazo, y cuando los médicos me preguntaron que había pasado, les dije que me caí. Yo no quiero que otros se vean enredados en mi vida. Además, si se lo decían a estos dos, probablemente terminaría siendo asesinado. Sólo esperaba que esta vez, ellos me dejen con las extremidades exactas.


	4. Chapter 4

Está es una traducción del fic "**Getting Noticed", **de **"YoDog41" ~~**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Eren:**

¿A dónde crees que vas, maricón? ". Reiner preguntó. Era conocido en toda la escuela que yo era gay, y una vez que todo el mundo se había enterado, fue cuando Reiner y Bertholdt empezaron a odiarme. A muchos otros también les disgustaba, pero ninguno me odiaba más, que estos dos. Me enfureció el pensar que esa era la razón por la que era un don nadie en esta escuela. Traté de dejar la lucha, e ir a almorzar, pero se quedaron en mi camino.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" – Gruñí.

"Cálmate, Jeager. Sólo queremos pasar un buen _rato_." – Bertholdt sonrió.

Yo sabía lo que estaban dando a entender, y yo no quería estar cerca de nada de eso. Pero, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Si tratará de escapar, yo sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que no iba a lograrlo, y probablemente trataran de matarme, y me apodarían de diferentes formas. E incluso si lograra escapar, lo más probable sería verlos en los pasillos, y que me atacarán ahí. Tenía que pensar algo, antes de que decidieran romperme todas las costillas, y las utilizaran para crear un xilófono.

Siempre me las arreglé para ponerme en estas situaciones de mierda, y yo no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para encontrar una solución por mismo. Si Armin estaba ahí, entonces yo estaba bien. Pero como yo no era un genio, me eh quedado atrapado, si un plan de acción. Yo no era de los que buscan la violencia, pero parecía venir a diario. Fue en situaciones como éstas, que hicieron lo que no pudiera controlar mi temperamento.

Yo ya estaba comenzando a enojarme. Solo quería ir a almorzar, y no tratar con ellos. Y cuando me pongo furioso, tomo malas decisiones. Y cuando tomo malas decisiones, es cuando todo se pone peor. Me abrí paso a través de ellos, y decidí sólo a pasar, pero eso fue un gran error por mi parte. Reiner me agarró por el hombro, con un agarre que no pensé que era humanamente posible, y me hizo girar. Se veía muy enojado, y ya sabía que en ese mismo momento, eso era una mala idea. Bertholdt me agarró por el cuello, y me estrelló contra la pared de ladrillo. Yo no podía respirar por el impacto, además, tenía su mano alrededor de mi garganta. Y mi cabeza se sentía como si hubiera sido aplastada por una roca.

Traté de escapar, pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles. El agarré de Bertholdt era mucho más fuerte que yo. Le comencé a arañar la mano, y cuando le saque sangre, eso hizo que se enojara más. Terminé con un rodillazo en la espinilla, y le grite por el dolor. Haciendo desesperado para el aire, comencé a dar patadas, y se resultó que mi puño y mi pie dieron con la ingle de Bertholdt. Él me dejó, y rodó por el suelo en agonía. Pero yo no lo hice muy lejos, cuando Reiner me agarró la muñeca, y casi me partió. Él me dio la vuelta, así que estaba frente a él, y luego se echó hacia atrás el puño, y cuando entró en contacto con mi frente, yo sabía que tenía una conmoción cerebral peor, y estaba sangrando mucho. Reiner retiró su puño de nuevo, y, yo siendo demasiado débil para siquiera luchar contra él, cerré los ojos tan fuertes como pude, y me preparé para el golpe. Pero no me sentí nada, sabía que algo había sucedido. Lentamente abrí mis ojos, y lo que vi, me sorprendió. Allí, sostiene el puño de Reiner por atrás, no era otro más que Levi.

Yo estaba en shock, y también Reiner. Después de eso, mi muñeca fue puesta en libertad, y caí al suelo. Vi como Levi miró a mi atacante, con más odio entonces me dí cuenta que nunca había visto algo así en una persona. La molestia de Reiner rápidamente se convirtió en odio, él se dio la vuelta y trató de golpear a Levi, pero era demasiado rápido. Levi fácilmente lo esquivó, y pateó Reiner en el estómago, lo que le hizo caer al suelo. Después de eso, Levi le dio un rodillazo en la cara, y el diente de Reiner salió volando de su boca. Yo sabía que tenía que doler. Una vez que Reiner trató de volver a subir, Leví le entregó otra patada en el estómago. Reiner estaba ahora en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, pero Levi no se detuvo allí. Él pisó la cara de Reiner, hasta que se detuvo la lucha. "Vuelvan a tocar a Eren así de nuevo, y voy a hacer que sangren aún peor." - Levi dijo con su pie sobre la cabeza de Reiner. Una vez que levantó el pie de la cara de Reiner, suspiró. "... asqueroso ".

Yo estaba asombrado. Y no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Levi básicamente había desarmado a Reiner, en cuestión de segundos. No tenía idea de que incluso capaz de hacer algo así. Yo iba a asegurarme que nunca debería orinarme cerca de él. Levi se dio la vuelta y me miró con una expresión que no pude leer. Parecía una mezcla de ira, confusión, tristeza y alivio. Me tendió la mano delante de mí "Vamos, mocoso. Vamos a limpiarte." – Dijo.

* * *

¡Buenas tardesitas! ~~ Espero les este gustando mucho esta historia :D


	5. Chapter 5

Está es una traducción del fic "**Getting Noticed", **de **"YoDog41" ~~**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Eren:**

"Gracias…" – Dije tomando la mano de Levi. Que acababa de presenciar a Levi vencer a la mierda de mis peores enemigos, en cuestión de segundos. Y esto me enseñó algo; nunca orinarme cerca de él. Pude haber terminado peor, pero Reiner y Bertholdt me rompieron un brazo. Pero estaba en shock. Ni siquiera sabía que él era capaz de algo así. Levi siempre parecía algo débil, especialmente en lo corto que era. Supongo que lo que dicen es cierto, no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada.

Levi tiró de mí lentamente, y una vez ya estando de pie otra vez, me sentí como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme. Estaba mareado, y empecé a balancearme hacía adelante y atrás. Necesitaba sentarme, rápido, antes de que algo aún peor pasará. Pero justo antes de estar a punto de caerme, sentí dos manos cogerme, al estilo nupcial. Una vez que ya no tenía la vista tan borrosa, me di cuenta de que era Levi quien me sostenía entre sus brazos como a un bebé. Mis ojos se abrieron, y comencé a sonrojarme como un loco. Yo no quería ser recogido con niño pequeño, así que empecé a luchar. "Ponme abajo…"murmuré, dándole pequeños golpes en su pecho. Pero no funcionó. Levi sólo aumentó la presión sobre mí, y me acercó más a él. Me di cuenta de que Luchar no iba a funcionar, empecé a relajarme en sus brazos.

Yo sabía que probablemente nunca iba a estar así de cerca a Levi, nunca más, por lo que decidí disfrutar de ello, a pesar de mi terrible dolor de cabeza. Él era increíblemente cálido, y yo no podía dejar de poner mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Vi a Levi bajar la mirada, y enarcar una ceja, Pero una vez que siguió caminando, me di cuenta que estaba bien con eso. Quería cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormido, pero no pude. Sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía una conmoción cerebral, y el sueño estaba fuera de cuestión. A pesar de que se estaba haciendo difícilmente no hacerlo.

Levi me llevó por las escaleras y en los pasillos. Y justo cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a la oficina de la enfermera, Levi se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía otra dirección, hacia el estacionamiento de estudiantes. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" – Le pregunté. Las verdad era que yo si estaba desesperado por averiguar. Estábamos en la oficina de la enfermera, así que, ¿Por qué da la vuelta?. Miré a Levi, y él no parecía que iba a responder pronto y mucho menos en el momento. Con un suspiro de derrota, apoyé la cabeza hacia abajo y vi hacia donde íbamos.

Levi abrió las puertas de la escuela, y él se fue al lugar de estacionamiento. Caminó un poco más antes de detenerse frente a un coche. Era de un color negro liso, Ford Mustang. Levi me bajo por un momento, y me dijo que me apoyase sobre el capó del coche, asi no caería, o me desmayaría. Hice lo que me dijo, y sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo trasero. Levi apretó un botón y las puertas hicieron un sonido de _clic ._Dio la vuelta al coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Levi me dijo que caminara lentamente hacia él, y me aferrara al coche por apoyo.

Comencé a caminar, y me encamine hacia donde es taba Levi de pie, cuando sentí como volvía a pasar. Esta conmoción me estaba causando más problemas, de los que debería. Comencé a caer, y justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear el pavimento, sentí como dos manos me atrapaban. "Te dije que te ayudaras con el coche". – Dijo Levi con un suspiro. Él me levantó y me llevó hacia el lado del copiloto del coche. Me deslicé en el asiento, me puse el cinturón de seguridad por encima de mi pecho, y luego Levi cerró la puerta del coche. Después de eso, él se acercó al lado del conductor, y abrió la puerta. Se sentó en el asiento y suspiro. "¿Por qué no te defiendes" – Me preguntó.

Yo estaba sorprendido por la pregunta. "¿Q-Qué?".

Levi cerró la puerta del coche. "Cuando ese chico te estaba golpeando el rostro, ¿Por qué no luchaste?".

"Porque, yo estaba fuera de respiración, tuve una horrible conmoción cerebral, y simplemente estaba cansado. Al menos tu apareciste…" dije, mirando hacia abajo.

Levi dio u puñetazo al timón del coche. Salté y le miré. "¿Y que hubiera pasado si yo no aparezco?. Por lo que sabemos, podrías haber muerto. ¿Eso es lo que querías?.

"¡N-no!"

"entonces, ¿Por qué, al menos no lo intentaste?. Hubieras hecho con él lo mismo que hiciste con el otro tipo, o ahora ellos podrían haber escapado con tu vida. Pero debido a tu idiotez decidiste que solo ibas a dar ese golpe, que no te iba a funcionar de esa manera, ¿verdad?" – Levi hizo una pausa. "Si alguna vez alguien lo intenta y te hiere así de nuevo, haz lo que sea necesario para protegerte. ¿De acuerdo?.

Me senté allí, con los ojos abiertos, y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Levi se aparto de mi, y coloco la llave en el encendido. Una vez que el coche estaba listo, Levi cambio las velocidades, y lo puso en marcha.

El viaje en coche, al principio era silencioso. Yo no podía creer que Levi acababa de decirme algo que yo solo esperaba venir de mi hermana, o uno de mis maestros. Yo le importaba tanto. Para que saliera de su camino para ayudarme y darme un sermón?. Levi estaba actuando como padre sobreprotector, o … novio?. Rápidamente saque ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Lo último que quería era pensar que éramos novios… Aunque me hubiera gustado que así fuera.

"Hey, Levi" – Le hable

"¿Hmm?"

"Si usted tenia coche, entonces ¿Por qué camino con migo a casa, ayer?"

Levi miró en mi dirección, antes de mirar de nuevo a la carretera. "Por qué no lo traje. Necesitaba reparaciones."

"Oh…" Hice una pausa. El resto del viaje en coche fue tranquilo, y él único sonido que se oía era el del aire acondicionado. Era relajante, y me dio tiempo para pensar otras cosas. Al igual que, ¿Qué iba a decir Mikasa?. Seguro que ella iba a recibir una llamada de la escuela, y se volvería loca, y lo más probable me buscaría. Yo pensé que le llamaría cuando llegará a donde Levi me llevará.

Finalmente, nos detuvimos frente a una casa. Pero, no era la mía. Al poco tiempo, me di cuenta de la construcción mejor. Era la casa de Levi …

( 눈‸눈 )

* * *

sfdgsf Fangirleen xD

disculpen que solo un capitulo por día suba, pero las tareas matan u.u se que son cortos, pero no me da tiempo, ¡Lo siento!, intentaré subir más el fin de semana c:


	6. Chapter 6

Está es una traducción del fic "**Getting Noticed", **de **"YoDog41" ~~**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Eren:**

"Ay…" Murmuré. Levi estaba poniendo un poco de desinfectante sin alcohol en mi frente, donde había estado sangrando antes. Habíamos estado sentados aquí durante diez minutos, y ya me sentía un poco mejor. Yo no tenía muchos cortes; Salvo el de mi cabeza. Lo único que realmente tenía notable, eran todos los moretones que cubrían mi cuerpo. Era una locura pensar que dos chicos podían hacer algo así. Tuve un esguince en la muñeca, que se había hinchado; bastante malo a decir verdad, y lo peor de todo la conmoción cerebral. Yo no estaba contento con eso. Iba a tener que faltar por lo menos una semana a la escuela, antes de que fuera capaz de regresar a la realidad. E incluso después de eso, iba a tener que tomar con calma todo, si no es que quisiera terminar peor.

Levi y yo estábamos sentados en uno de los cuartos de baño, gracias a mis heridas. Su casa era muy bonita, y grande. Mi casa era una choza en comparación con la de él. Al principio, yo estaba un poco preocupado por lo que sus padres fueran a decir de mí, por estar allí, después me entere, de que estaban en un viaje de negocios, y no estarían de vuelta hasta la otra semana. Honestamente, me sentí un poco mal por él, por estar solo todo el tiempo. Pero no parecía que a Levi le importaba mucho.

Vi como Levi agarró un poco de gasa, y empezó a envolver mi cabeza con ella. Esta fue probablemente la segunda cosa más shockeante que me había sucedido en el día. En primer lugar, Levi me salva, entonces él decide cuidar de mi, también. Yo había asumido que él me dejaría en la oficina de la enfermera, pero no lo hizo. Lo cual, yo estaba más que agradecido. La enfermera, Ymir, nunca me agrado, ni un poco. Creo que tuvo que ver con lo bien que su novia, Christa, se llevaba bien con migo. Christa era la profesora de Ciencia, y probablemente uno de mis maestros favoritos, al igual que Irwin. Pero cada vez que iba a hablar con ella, y Ymir estaba alrededor, me regalaba miradas petrificantes. Yo creo que ella no sabía que yo era gay, de lo contrario, no pensaría que iba querer robarle a su novia. Me pareció que la cosa era realmente ridícula.

"Ya está todo envuelto…" – Dijo Levi, poniendo los suministros médicos a un lado. "Yo voy a ir a conseguir algo de comer, y una pastilla para el dolor. Mientras lo hago, será mejor que llames, o mandes un mensaje a alguien y informar donde te encuentras." – Después de eso, salió de la habitación. Levi tenía un punto. Si Mikasa llegará a recibir una llamada telefónica acerca de que no estaba en la escuela, probablemente se vuelva loca. Saqué de mi bolsillo trasero mi teléfono celular, lo revisé. Tenía 5 mensajes de texto, sorprendentemente ninguno de Mikasa, todos eran de Armin.

Leí los mensajes de texto, y cada uno de ellos hablaba de cómo Armin estaba preocupado, y preguntando donde me encontraba. Supuse que contándole por mensajes lo sucedido solo lo preocuparían más… Le expliqué lo que había sucedido, y dónde estaba. No hace falta decirlo, Armin se preocupó aún más y recibí más preguntas de su parte. Le respondí que hablaríamos después de la escuela, y que él debía de prestar a tención en clase. Después, llamé a Mikasa.

Sonó dos veces antes de que Mikasa respondiera. _"¿Hola?"_ – Escuche su respuesta desde el otro extremo.

- "Hey, Mikasa. Es Eren…"

- "¿Eren? ¿Estás bien?" – Se escuchaba pánico en su voz.

- "simplemente excelente… Escucha, estoy en casa de un amigo. Algunas cosas sucedieron, y tuve que salir de la escuela."

- "¿QUÉ?" – Me grito

- "Cálmate. Te lo explicare todo más tarde cuando regrese a casa. Así que, si recibes una llamada de la escuela, por favor, diles que me excusen o algo así."

- " ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vaya a buscarte?"

- "No, no. Voy a estar bien… Voy a estar en casa en la noche. Además Armin podría pasar después de la escuela, por lo que solo dile que haga lo que quiera hasta que llegue. ¿De acuerdo?

Mikasa suspiro. "Esté bien… Hasta luego, Eren."

- "Adiós." – Le respondí, colgando el teléfono. Sabía que iba a entrar en pánico con eso, pero tenía que llamarla y decirle que estaba bien. No me podría imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera recibido una llamada de la escuela, diciéndole que no me encontraba allí.

Levi se presentó momentos más tarde, y se acercó a mí. "Está bien, mocoso. La comida está hecha…" –Mencionó, tendiéndome la mano. Lo tomé, y el me ayudo a caminar hasta la cocina, donde un plato de sopa, me estaba esperando, con un analgésico a su lado. Me senté en el asiento y tomé la medicina.

- "Gracias…" – Le dije, bebiendo un poco de la sopa. Sentí los ojos de Levi observándome, mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a mí, me estaba estudiando como si fuera un raro animal en una jaula. Se me hizo un poco incómodo, que me encogí de hombros.

- "Entonces, Eren... ¿Por qué esos dos te golpeaban el culo? ¿Los enojaste?"

Dejé de beber mi sopa. "No."

- "¿Entonces, por qué fue?

- "No tengo ni idea, la verdad. Han tenido problemas con migo, desde el momento en que les dije a todos sobre mi sexualidad…" – Lo dije en voz baja. "Por lo menos no me quebraron el brazo, otra vez." – Miré por encima de Levi, parecía estar aún más molesto, que antes. "¿Q-qué pasa? – Le pregunté.

- "Creo que voy a matar a esos dos cuando los vea la próxima vez…"

- "¿Por qué? Estoy seguro de que no jugarán con migo por más tiempo, después de los golpes que les dio … Así que no creo que sea necesario."

Levi se levantó, y tomó un bloc de papel y un bolígrafo. Escribió algo en él y me lo dio. "Si se meten con tigo otra vez, quiero que me llames, de inmediato."

Cogí el papel, y en él estaba escrito el número de Levi. Yo no podía haber sido más feliz. "Gracias…" – Le dije con una sonrisa, mientras me ponía el número en mi bolsillo. Después de eso, terminé mi sopa, y no podía controlar las mariposas de mi estómago.

.

* * *

~ Disculpen la horrografía en algunos casos, pero muchas palabras al traducirlas cambian, y no no me estoy guiando por el traductor de google, eso es del demonio u.u Ja ja ja también disculpen que ayer no subí nada, estoy enferma u.u, pero subiré tres el día de hoy - O eso espero -

Bye bye criaturas del señor ~~


	7. Chapter 7

Está es una traducción del fic "**Getting Noticed", **de **"YoDog41" ~~**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Eren:**

"Date prisa, Eren" – Oí a Armin llamarme desde el pasillo. Suspiré, y termine de ponerme el traje. Armin y yo nos dirigíamos al baile anual de Halloween celebrado por la secundaría; Armin dijo que sería divertido ir, así que acepté. Una vez que había terminado de ponerme mi traje, vi mi reflejo en el espejo. Este año, iba disfrazado de hombre lobo. Yo estaba realmente contento con mi traje; Excepto por las orejas. Yo no quería usarlas, pero Armin insistió, así que no pude evitar estar de acuerdo con él. El resto de la vestimenta contenía: un par de guantes; que parecían patas con garras, una chaqueta; con piel en la capucha y borde de las mangas, una cola de lobo; colmillos; un collar; y unas botas peludas.

Salí del baño, y pude notar a Armin jugueteando con su varita. Estaba vestido como un mago de Hufflepuff, de Harry Potter. Tenía un manto negro, que estaba abierto para revelar una camisa blanca abotonada. También tenía un pañuelo negro combinado con amarillo sobre la cresta de tejón que traiga consigo. Sus pantalones eran más unos pantalones normales, y sus zapatos eran sencillos. Para ser honesto el traje realmente le quedaba. Armin me vio y sonrió. "¿Listo?".

Asentí con la cabeza. "si…" – Nos pedimos de Mikasa, quien me dijo que tuviera cuidado; Armin y yo salimos de la casa, encaminándonos hacía la escuela. Había pasado casi una semana desde que había estado en la escuela, debido a mi pelea con Reiner y Bertholdt. Mi conmoción estaba mejorando, el próximo lunes, tendría la oportunidad de regresar a la escuela, gracias a Dios. Traté de mantener a Mikasa al tanto de la situación. Cuando regresé de casa de Levi, me bombardeo con preguntas molestas sobre lo que había sucedido. Tuve que explicar en gran detalle, sobre la pelea, a Mikasa al igual que a Armin. No estaban muy contentos cuando escucharon la historia.

Me había costado mucho coraje, pero, a mitad de la semana, le envié un mensaje de texto a Levi. Era sencillo, "Hey, es Eren.", pero se sentía como si estuviera caminando en un campo minado al enviarlo. Y cuando recibí una respuesta, me sorprendí. Levi me pregunto cómo me sentía, y cuando iba a regresar a la escuela. Era bueno saber que él se preocupaba por mí, y yo podía confiar en él. Sabía que muchas chicas que iban a mi escuela, soñaban con estar en mi posición. Levi cuidando de mí y ser capaz de hablar con él por teléfono. Por lo tanto, yo estaba considerándome a mí mismo un afortunado. Sin embargo, no lo era. Yo no quiero llegar a ser demasiado apegado a él, porque si me decidía a declararme, y su respuesta fuera un "no", yo no sé lo que haría.

Después de unos diez minutos a pie, Armin y yo llegamos al edificio de la escuela. Mucha gente estaba haciendo cola, esperando entrar para cubrirse del frio y no estar en el patio. Yo estaba un poco contento de que mi traje era un poco más grueso, porque todas las chicas que estaban vestidas con ropa muy indecente, parecía que estaban a punto de morir congeladas. "Así que …" – Armin se inclinó hacia mí. "¿Ese "Levi" va a estar aquí?" – Pregunto con una risilla.

Me sonrojé y miré hacia abajo. "No lo sé … " – Desde que mi amor por Levi había florecido, Armin sabía muy bien sobre él. Siempre había tratado de hacerme hablar con él, o que confesará mi amor por él, lo que nunca hice. Pero, cuando le dije a Armin que habíamos caminado juntos a casa, él se asustó. Y dijo que deberíamos empezar a salir. Era una "Fan-Girl" total, excepto en que él era un chico. Yo usaba el término "Fan-Boy". Pero eso era muy difícil, porque actuaba muy femenino.

Con el tiempo, el personal abrió las puertas, y todo el mundo entro al salón de la escuela. Me alegré de estar finalmente adentró y no afuera con el aire frio. Me quede sorprendido de cómo era la escuela cuando llegaba el momento de los bailes. Había decoraciones en todas partes, Llegué a la conclusión que les había tomado dos días para hacer la decoración. Nos acercamos a la recepción, donde tuvimos que facturar. Les dimos nuestros tickets, y caminábamos por el resto de la sala, al gimnasio. Allí habían aún más decoraciones. Habían telarañas colgando del techo, con pequeñas arañas en ellas, un manojo de Jack-o-linternas, que estaban por todo el suelo, sillas góticas y mesas que hacían juego, las luces se apagaron, por lo que dieron un resplandor fantasmal.

Suspiré y me acerque a la mesa del ponche con Armin. Cogí una copa, y conseguí un poco de bebida de naranja, antes de acercarme a una mesa y sentarme. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba realmente sorprendido, había gente bailando a tan temprana hora. También vi a muchas personas que conocía como: Jean y Marco, quienes se disfrazaron de Frankenstein y la Momia. Parecían estar pasando un buen rato. No es que le fuera a decir a Armin esto, pero vine al baile, con la esperanza de poder ver a Levi. No estaba seguro si iba a llegar, pero quería que si lo hiciera.

El resto del baile progresó muy bien, Armin y yo charlábamos sobré cosas de la escuela, y cosas sin sentido. Las personas iban con Armin, y platicaban un rato. A mi realmente no me importaba, ya que muchas veces me quedaba solo.

Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza de ver a Levi, cuando entro por las puertas del gimnasio, Era él y su "grupo". Sentí mis mejillas encenderse, tan pronto como hicimos contacto visual. Tal vez el baile sería divertido.


	8. Chapter 8

Está es una traducción del fic "**Getting Noticed", **de **"YoDog41" ~~**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Eren:**

"Hey, Eren! Mira quién está aquí !" – ME dijo Armin al oído. Yo estaba feliz pensando que Levi estuviera realmente, pero no estaba contento con que Armin me estuviera tomando el pelo al respecto. Gemí y le dedique una sonrisa a Armin. Él solo se rio al verme. Las Bromas de Armin probablemente nunca irán a parar, y ahora más que le hable que Levi y yo caminamos juntos a casa. Incluso omití la parte donde me dio su chaqueta. Solo Dios sabe que hubiera pasado si se lo contaba …

Levi se acercó a una mesa y se sentó con sus amigos. Él parecía bastante aburrido, en cuanto una de sus amigas; Hanji, creo que ese era su nombre, estaba muy inquieta, Levi intentó golpearla varias veces. Pero ella se reía, y se alejaba de los golpes con éxito. Para ser honestos, me ponía un poco celoso. Iba con un traje de bruja, que en realidad le quedaba bien. Tenía un sombrero de bruja; un vestido negro; zapatillas de hebilla, y sostenía una escoba. Pero el traje de Hanji no me llamaba la atención… Era Levi.

Estaba vestido como vampiro, se veía muy sexy. Tenía su cabello peinado como siempre. Con unos toques blancos en él. El resto de su traje era como cualquier otro traje de vampiro, una capa de color negro, con un cuello alto en él, una camisa de color negro debajo, pantalón negro, y, por supuesto, los zapatos negros de tacón. Parecía que siempre usaba botas como esas. Tal vez las tenía en defensa propia. Porque parecía que todo iba a hacer era pisar y patear a su atacante cuando estuviera peleando. Y realmente si era así.

Levi pareció darse cuenta de que lo estaba observando. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí. Rápidamente desvié la mirada con un rubor, y lo único que podía ver, era una de esas sonrisas descaradas que Armin me daba. Para empeorarlo todo, Levi se sentó en la silla, que estaba justo a mi lado, cruzo las piernas. "¿Quieres algo Mocoso? – Me preguntó

Levanté la vista hacia él. "N-no …"

Hizo un ruido con su boca "Tch", Cuando iba a decir algo, Hanji se colocó detrás de Levi, y puso su brazo sobre su hombro. "Hey, Ravioli, este esté "Eren" de quien estabas hablando…?. Ella se hecho a reír mientras caminaba a hacía a mí. "Soy Hanji, y obviamente él es Levi". Alargó su mano y estrecho la mía. Muchas cosas habían sucedido, y yo no sabía que pensar. En primer lugar, Hanji había llamado "Ravioli" a Levi, en segundo lugar, ¿él había estado hablando de mí?. Al escuchar eso, mi día se hizo 10 veces mejor de lo que ya era.

( 눈‸눈 )

Estaba llegando el final del baile, yo había tenía un buen tiempo. Hanji y Armin parecían estar hablando de algo muy interesante, mientras Levi y yo nos mirábamos. No había dudas de como deberíamos besarnos, o algo así. Y mientras eso sucedía Levi y yo habíamos estado teniendo una conversación sobre la escuela. No era algo muy emocionante, pero no dejé de escucharlo, ya que me encantaba su voz. No lo había escuchado hablar mucho antes, así que era bastante agradable para mí el escucharlo.

Algo me había llamado la atención, y no tenía nada que ver con Levi. Era la canción que estaban tocando. Era el tango de Roxanne. Yo la había conocido desde mi infancia, ya que mi madre y mi padre siempre bailaban con ella. Pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea, de porque habían puesto esa canción en un baile escolar. Levi pareció darse cuenta de que le estaba prestando más a tención a la música, que a él, así que dejo de hablar, y escuchó. Poco después él me tomó del brazo y me llevo hacía la pista de baile. Empecé a sonrojarme como un loco. Si hubiera más gente en la pista, quizá no me hubiera importado. Pero casi todos se habían ido a sentar, por lo que significaba que todos nos podían observar.

Yo podría bailar bastante bien, ya que mi madre me había enseñado. E incluso después de eso, yo había tomado algunas clases de tango hasta que mi madre falleció. Me encantaba bailar, pero no lo había hecho por casi 5 años por lo que mis habilidades no serían las mejores. Pero lo que me preocupaba, era Levi. Yo no sabía si él podía bailar bien. Aunque me imagine que el debería de tener alguna habilidad, para querer bailar una canción como esa.

Las letras comenzaron a sonar. Levi me vio a los ojos. "soy el único aquí, ¿entendido? Susurro. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, cuando empezamos a bailar.

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to puto n that red light_

_Walk the streets for money_

_You don't care if it's wrong ori f it is right._

Cuando comenzamos a bailar, Levi me sorprendió por conocer realmente el baile de la canción. Me imaginé que él sabía el resto, así que no me preocupe por más tiempo. Parecía saberse todo el baile de memoria, y conforme avanzaba la canción, me recordaba de los movimientos. Pare superar el miedo de que éramos observados, fingía que Levi era la única persona que se encontraba en el lugar, tal como me lo había dicho.

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to wear that dress tonight_

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to sell your body to the night_

_His eyes upon your face_

_His hand upon your hand_

_His lips caress your skin_

It's more than I can stand

Por el momento, Levi y yo habíamos atraído a la audiencia, y lo único que podía hacer era ignorarlos. Antes de que empezáramos a bailar, asumí que Levi jugaría el papel de chico, pero me sorprendió. En realidad yo estaba realizando la parte del chico. Pero no era de lo que pudiera quejarme. Los movimientos que él hacía eran perfectos, y algunos de los más elegantes que había visto. Levi debió de haber tomado clases, como lo había hecho yo, esa era la única razón para que el fuera capaz de bailar esta canción tan bien.

_(Roxanne)_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_(Roxanne)_

_Feeling i can't fight_

_You're free lo leave me, but just don't decive me_

_And please believe me when i say I love you_

_(Roxanne)_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_(Roxanne)_

_Feelings I can't fight_

_(Roxanne)_

_You don't have to put on that red light_

_Roxanne_

_(Roxanne)_

_(Roxanne)_

Estaba sosteniendo a Levi de cierto modo, que nunca pensé que pasaría. Estaba arrodillado sobre una rodilla, (valga la redundancia), y mirándolo a los ojos, mientras que él estaba haciendo prácticamente las divisiones. Estaba completamente sin aliento, y cuando levante a Levi, Vi a la multitud, que estaba como loca. Por supuesto, en la parte delantera estaban Armin y Hanji, animándonos y haciendo demasiado ruido. Me sorprendió incluso ver a Jean y Marco aplaudir. Jean se veía muy feliz, pero no tanto como se veía Marco. Leví tomo mi mano y me vio, hicimos una reverencia. Después de eso volvimos a nuestros asientos, e intentamos recuperar nuestros alientos.


	9. Chapter 9

Está es una traducción del fic "**Getting Noticed", **de **"YoDog41" ~~**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Eren:**

"Ve a buscar las cosas de las cuales te perdiste con Jean". Me dijo la Sra. Leonhardt, sin levantar la vista de su libro. Yo quería pegarme un tiro en esos momentos. ¡Porque de todos los miembros de la clase, tenía que conseguir las notas con uno de mis peores enemigos? Me imaginé a Jean dándomelos, pero no sería algo agradable.

Había perdido una semana de clases, y conseguir todas las notas de las clases que perdí no fue nada fácil, déjame decirte. Pero, al menos, mis maestros fueron realmente de ayuda; todos, excepto la Sra. Leonhardt. Poco a poco me fui a la parte posterior de la clase, como si fuera directo a pedirle un favor a Satanás. Eso era algo que yo no quería hacer. Sobre todo porque nunca pensé en llegar a pedirle ayuda a Jean sobre algo. Pero si quería que mis calificaciones se mantuvieran, eso era algo que había que hacer.

Jean estaba leyendo su libro, mientras que su nuevo novio; Marco estaba dibujando. Marco me vio. Él sonrió y saludo con la mano, yo solo le devolví el saludo. Sorprendentemente marco y yo nos llevábamos. Yo había asumido que seriamos enemigos, teniendo en cuenta que tenía una relación con Jean. Pero mi suposición era errónea. En verdad me agradaba hablar con él de temas largos. Parecía que marco se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, que tomaba un buen camino. Dado que casi todos en la escuela estaban fuera de lugar.

Volví mi atención a Jean, suspire. "Hey, ¿Jean?

"¿Qué es, Eren?" – Preguntó, levantando la vista de su libro.

"Bueno, ya que no estuve toda la semana pasada me preguntaba si me prestaras tus notas…"

Jean abrió sus ojos, poso el separador en el libro. Después de eso, metió una mano en su bolsa y saco sus notas. Le di gracias y regresé a mi asiento. Mientras copiaba las cosas que necesitaba comencé a pensar en otras cosas. Al igual que, Cómo era el cumpleaños de Armin el domingo que venía, lo que significaba tenía toda una semana para planear la fiesta. Era más probable realizar una fiesta sorpresa, pero había un problema, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a quien invitar. No estaba seguro de quienes eran las juntas de Armin. Sabía que debía invitar a Marco, y lo más probable a Jean. Ambos se llevan bien con Armin, por lo que estaría bien. Y tal vez invitar a Levi, al igual que decirle a Hanji no sería una mala idea.

Eso también me hizo pensar, tal vez Levi podría ayudarme con los preparativos, si se lo pidiera. A pesar de que realmente el no parecía un tipo de fiestas, aunque debe de saber cómo organizar una. Se lo tendría que pedir después de la clase en la que estaba; tocaba el almuerzo. Levi y s amiga Hanji habían empezado a sentarse en nuestra mesa, no es que me quejara. Me gusta estar con Levi, aunque, Hanji a veces era muy Hiperactiva. Aunque es más bonito tener más compañía que solo la de Armin. Porque después de un tiempo nos quedábamos sin temas de qué hablar.

La campana había sonado, y ya le había entregado a Jean sus notas, así que era hora de almorzar. Estaba un poco cauteloso al dejar la sala de inglés, ya que la última vez que lo hice, casi muero. Pero sabía que estaba siendo demasiado prudente, teniendo en cuenta que Reiner y Bertholdt habían sido suspendidos.

Baje por las escaleras, y me dirigí a la cafetería. Levi y Hanji eran los únicos que se encontraban abajo, y me puse un poco feliz. Ya que podría preguntarle acerca de la fiesta de Armin, sin preocuparme porque escuchara. Me senté y salude a ambos. "¿Ustedes dos estarían dispuestos a ayudarme a organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Armin?, Es este sábado."

"Yo no creo que pueda, estoy ocupada esta semana. Pero puedo hacer un poco de espacio para asistir a la fiesta…" – dijo Hanji.

"Está bien. ¿Y tú, Levi? – Le pregunté

"Creo que estoy libre." El inicio. "¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?"

"Estaba pensando en algo como una fiesta sorpresa."

"Eso funcionara, pero ¿A en donde pondrás todo? – Me preguntó

"Yo no había pensado en eso … Porque no puede ser en mi casa. Armin siempre esta con migo…"

"Se podría hacerse en mi casa". Comento Levi.

"¿Enserio?" Dije emocionado

Levi suspiro. "Si … No suenes tan emocionado, mocoso de mierda."

Sonreí, y Levi sólo rodó sus ojos. Unos minutos más tarde, Armin se sentó, y hablamos sobre las clases de la mañana. No era uy emocionante, pero eso era lo que quería. No quería cometer el error de decir algo y revelar nuestra fiesta. Eso sería un desastre.

* * *

Bueeeenas noches (?) ¿cómo se encuentran chicas?, Yo Pueeeej, ATAREADA, Y ESTRESADA!, Mañana comienzo Exámenes, y por ende no podre actualizar ningún fic. U.u

Si ya me había tardado mucho con este, ¡Gomen!, Bueno, espero pasen una linda semana, y deséenme éxitos en mis exámenes u.u

**Chibi Taiga.**


End file.
